1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging and more particularly to a packaging apparatus for separately holding two materials or substances such as cereal and milk in separate compartments within the same package whereupon, when the user desires, the cereal and milk may be mixed and the packaging apparatus may be used as a bowl.
2. Description of Related Art
Breakfast cereal has traditionally been packaged in its own individual box or package without the need for refrigeration in order to store it. However, a bowl and refrigerated milk are also needed in order to properly consume the cereal.
Some cereal packages now come with perforated panels which allow the cereal package to be used as a bowl as well as a cereal container. Also, with the development of UHT field containers, milk may now be stored unrefrigerated for long periods of time. These capabilities allow for cereal and milk to be stored together for long periods of time in the same container without spoiling.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,973 to Snyder there is described a milk carton within a kit which may be punctured by the tip of a spoon and thereby release stored milk into a separate cereal compartment within the same kit. Another container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,348 to Schafer, wherein a valve controllably releases milk from one compartment of a containment bowl into the cereal compartment. Other packaging containers are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,927,012 to Rowe; 4,996,823 to Byrne; 5,027,980 to Bell; 5,071,034 to Corbiere; and 5,287,961 to Herran.